


False Flag

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Felt indulge Snowman by helping her roleplay one of her darker fantasies. It goes about as smoothly as can be expected when she's relying on a bunch of idiots to take something like this seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Flag

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Crowbar is, as always, a bit too concerned for her. It's sweet, though also rather annoying, "I mean, if you do, okay, but-"

"I do," She assures him, holding her arms behind her back. Itchy, the only one who was immediately on board with the idea, ties them together with what feels like a bathrobe belt. He ties it tightly, but it doesn't really matter. If she wants out, she can get out. It's more about the symbolism of this all, "And it was my turn to choose."

"I know. But if you want us to stop, the safeword is 'red', alright? Or just tap your foot on the ground," Crowbar reluctantly hands over the blindfold, "Or-"

"Stop fussing," Itchy takes the blindfold and motions for Snowman to lean down. She does so, and Itchy gets it on her head, making sure to wrap it around a few times until there's no light getting in, "She's a big girl, she can handle some dirty sex."

"Thank you Itchy," Snowman straightens up when he's done and turns her head this way and that. No light penetrates the blindfold. She is all but blind, and with her arms in restraints, she is certainly a little helpless. Snowman feels her heart speed up. She's wanted this for a while, but until now, hadn't been able to articulate her desires. The Felt were all very sweet and eager to please, and while it was nice having the attentions of fourteen men, sometimes her fantasies were a bit... darker.

She can hear the sound of clothes coming off, and she curls her toes in anticipation. They've kept the costumes a secret from her, but she's well aware of what they look like. After all, she spent most of her life surrounded by men dressed in those uniforms, their tunics neat and tidy as they roamed the halls of Derse. Part of her wants to see them, but the rest knows it's best not to. The more she can use her imagination, the more real this will seem.

"Alright toots, let's get your to the 'throne room'," Itchy gets an arm around her waist and helps her move forward. She had deliberately stayed away from the spare room while Itchy and a few of the others helped build their own version of Prospit's throne room from her descriptions. She didn't want to see it, since there was no way they could make it look as grand as it had in reality. But with a blindfold on, it would be hard for her to tell she was not on Prospit, and was not being held captive.

The room smells different when they step inside, bright and airy, with an almost flowery scent. It isn't right, but it did makes her smile a little to see that they've tried.

Itchy gives her side a squeeze, and after she nods her consent, he shoves her forward. She could catch herself quite easily, but she doesn't, letting herself fall onto the floor instead. Someone has put some padding down, and when she pulls herself up into the kneeling position, she feels a little warmth in her heart. Even when she's asked for something like this, they're still thinking of ways to make her comfortable. Snowman keeps the smile off her face though, playing the role, "This is an outrage!"

"The only outrage is that you continue to exist," Quarter's voice booms in the room. It's a really nice affect, "Your armies have been defeated, your kingdom is no more."

"So long as I live, Derse lives!" She yells back, her heart racing with anticipation by this point, "You will never truly defeat us!"

"Your defiance is pointless," She can hear Quarters stand up and walk towards her. He's doing a good job considering how nervous he was when she first asked him to do this for her. She can almost picture the White King standing before her, "You are our prisoner. Accept our rule, and perhaps we will be lenient. Your punishment hinges entirely on your choices."

"Surrender now, and perhaps I won't kill all of you when I am free," Snowman shoots back. One hand closes around her throat and squeezes, just enough to cut off her air supply. Snowman gasps, letting her mouth fall open.

The hand lets go before her lungs began to burn, "You need to be reminded of your station. Archagent-"

"I'm here," Itchy's over in a flurry of footsteps. He kneels in behind her, his hands going to the top of the dress she's wearing. He grabs the fabric and tears the front open. It isn't one of her real dresses, just a quick little thing Stitch had whipped up. It tears perfectly, baring her breasts and hanging around her hips.

Quarters heads back to where he was on his makeshift-throne. Her mind conjures up images of the golden halls of Prospit, and her nemeses on their respective thrones, "Bring in the men."

She hears someone approach. It's not Quarters, he's still sitting down. It's someone else. The mystery ends unceremoniously when the someone nearly trips, Die blurting out, "ow-"

"You fucking idiot," Itchy says, and there's shushing from someone standing to her right, and Snowman bites the inside of her cheek to keep a totally straight face.

Quarters sounds a little flustered when he speaks again, "Show her what her defiance will get her."

"Sure thing," Itchy gets his hands on either side of her head, turning it to face Die. She can't see where his Die's cock is, and she puts her trust in Itchy that he's got her looking the right way. The head of Die's dick pressed up against her lips and she kept her lips from opening, putting up at least a little resistance. At least, until Itchy gets his hands on her breasts and starts feeling her up, "Oh I am just going to fuck the shit out of these when it's my turn."

A thumb presses over-top her nose-slits, blocking any air from coming in. She holds out for a little bit, finally opening her mouth to suck in air. Die pushes his cock into her open mouth with a soft, "uh, yeah, take that, you... uh. Fuck," as the hand on her nose falls away.

She ignores the snickering from Itchy and focuses on the feeling of Die's dick in her mouth. He's deliciously hard, and her tongue slides along the sleek surface of his cock, coming up to swirl around his head. He groans and rocks into her mouth.

"That's right, suck that dick," Itchy says, his hands squeezing her breasts. His mouth is right against her ear, and the dirty-talk is starting to make her painfully wet, "Yeah you fucking like that. You probably wanted to lose the war so you could get fucked like this. This is where you belong, on your knees, serving Prosit."

"Prospit," Sawbuck feeds Itchy the name, and Snowman rolls her eyes underneath the blindfold. It's like they're doing this deliberately.

"Yeah, Prospit," Itchy doesn't miss a beat, his thumbs flicking over her nipples. She keeps sucking on Die and his hips keep jerking forward. The sound of Die groaning is doing wonders for her. So's Itchy, his breath so warm on the side of her face, "They all know you're here and you lost, and they can't wait to get a chance to punish you. There's hundreds of men outside, just waiting to fuck a Queen's mouth."

She groans. It's so ridiculously over the top but she can't help it. Die starts to thrust on his own, both hands coming to rest on her head as he fucks her face. Snowman just opens her mouth up and lets him, her mind picturing hard white carapace instead of silky smooth skin, "You want it?" Die asks, his voice high and sweet, "You want this?"

"Of course she wants it, she wants all of it. Come inside that mouth, make her choke on it," Itchy pinches and she groans again, wanting desperately for someone touch her. Die's hips speed up further and she wishes for a moment that she could see him, see his face as he gets close to the edge. Next time, she thinks, next time. She settles for breathing through her nose as Die fucks her face.

"Oh god, oh god I'm-" Die says and her mouth fills with salty hot liquid as he comes. She swallows as best she can, but the thrusts make it hard to catch it all, and she knows some cum spills out of her lips. Die pulls out after a moment, and she feels some of it end up on her cheek. The blindfold over her face comes in handy and keeps her eyes safe.

"Yeah, how did you like that? You want more?" Itchy keeps groping her breasts, "Come on, beg for more."

"Never," She says, "I will never give into your demands. Derse lives as I live."

"What's that? Another one?" He holds her face still, "Stick it in. Fuck the shit out of her face."

Snowman doesn't know who it is at first. She hears footsteps and feels the smooth head of a cock press up against her lips, and then inside. It's long and hard, just the right amount of thick, and when he starts to fuck her face, he's harsh and unforgiving. One hand tightens on her head, holding her still as he does. Snowman's legs slide a little further open at the force of the thrusting, and she does her best to suck on him, though he doesn't really need her.

She pulls her mouth off to catch her breath, and a hand catches her head, guiding her back on. Snowman slides her mouth all the way down, and her forehead bumps up against a paunch. She smiles a little, unable to stop herself. Snowman would have never thought he would have had this in him. He's always so soft-spoken and nervous, but he's thrusting into her mouth with a purpose and drive that's admirable.

One of Itchy's hands slips of a breast and dips between her legs. His fingers find her clit and she straightens up, feeling a wave of pleasure punch through her. The little bastard teases her though, prodding a little but not keeping a steady rhythm, "She's so fucking wet, she's probably just aching for someone to stick it in. Aren't you? You want the King to do it, or the rest of us?"

Sawbuck's dick presses against the back of her throat and she has to fight to keep from gagging. He must feel her tense up, because the next thrust isn't nearly that deep. She sucks on him to show her appreciation, but it's sloppy and irregular when he's thrusting in and out like this, and she knows she's starting to drool out of the sides of her mouth. Itchy squeezes her breast tightly and she whimpers softly.

"You're such a fucking slut," Itchy keeps talking into her ear and for once, she appreciates his motor mouth. He's hitting all her buttons with his trash-talking, and his fingers keep teasing her in a way that's going to drive her insane, "You act like your cunt wouldn't melt butter but I'm two fingers in and you're like a furnace. You're just begging to have someone stick it in you. How'd you like a dick in every hole? Yeah, you'd fucking love that."

Sawbuck's thrusts get a bit strange, and she steadies herself, not caught by surprise when Sawbuck thrusts in deep and comes. It's still hard to swallow when her gag reflex is trying to kick in, and when he pulls his dick out of her mouth, she ends up coughing a little to clear her throat, "Are you-" Sawbuck starts to say, but his concern is quickly cut off and he shuffles away, leaving her to catch her breath.

"Still so defiant?" She hears Quarters stand up and it's so hard not to squirm against Itchy's fingers, "Or have you learned your lesson?"

"Nothing you do to me means anything," Snowman manages to say, though her voice is thick from Sawbuck, "I am a sovereign nation unto myself. You have no power over me."

"No? I think you'll find that I have everything I need to invade and destroy your so-called nation," Quarters' voice booms, she finds herself pushed forward by Itchy, landing face-first on the floor. It's a very good thing it's padded, because it could have actually hurt. She raises her face, her breasts pushing into the mat. Itchy moves and Quarters kneels behind her, his hands grabbing onto her dress and tearing it more, until he finally rips it completely off of her. Her knees are digging into the cushion, and she's in the perfect position. She pulls a little on the bonds holding her hands, but not too hard to actually pull out of them. Quarter's cock presses against her entrance, and it's hard not to quiver in anticipation when he growls out, "Submit."

"Never," She hisses, and bites down hard on her lower lip when he pushes inside of her. Quarters' hands settle on her hips and he starts to thrust inside of her. It's a relief after the past few minutes of torture from Itchy, and she just lets her face rub up against the mat, savouring the quick thrusts from Quarters. She fights back making a sound, though she's not completely able to keep some of the softer ah-ah noises from tumbling out of her throat.

"My invasion force is at your... borders," Quarters says, and there's snickering from all corners of the room, "Shut up, it's hard-" There's shushing again, and Quarters thrusts in deeper than before. She can't stop this moan, and it stops all the noise in the room. Snowman, wishes she could see their faces.

"You can i-invade me. But I won't fall," She gasps out between thrusts, feeling the sensation coil tighter and tighter in her pelvis. This is going to be a hard one. Her breasts keep rubbing on the mat as he shoves into her again and again in quick succession, "I'll resist e-every step of the way."

There's footsteps around her, and two sets of hands lift her up, just enough for someone to slide underneath her. She's settled back down in someone's lap, her face pressing up against a tunic. Quarters thrusts and her head and mouth push forward, rubbing against the bulge in the fabric. Fin makes a soft noise, and she presses her lips over of the shape of him, tracing it out, "Oh fuck-"

Quarter's fucks her faster and the quick pace begins to creep in on her thoughts. The blindfold helps her stay focused, shutting out any distractions and nonsense, reducing her world down to the man fucking her, and the other man about to. Her tongue slides across the fabric, and she tastes the distant dampness near the head of his cock. Fin's hands brush by her face as he yanks his tunic up, and his cock springs up a little, pressing against her cheek. He readjusts, and when Quarters thrusts push her forward, her mouth just slips over him.

It's good, it's so good, tied and trapped, unable to escape the cock in either end of her. She could leave if she wanted to, but she doesn't want to. Her mind strikes her with an image of Prospit's throne room, the White King behind her, a soldier in front, and she shivers with pleasure. Snowman does her best to work on Fin, but it's hard to focus when she's so close to coming, just a few perfect thrusts away-

He pulls out of her, even as she tries to squirm back against his cock in the vague hope she'll get off. But he's too quick, and the absence leaves her feeling empty and slightly desperate. Snowman hears his breathing quicken and feels the warm splash of cum against her back. She moans, nearly quivering with want. Snowman's so close and she can't even tell him that, not with her mouth full, and not when they're playing out this fantasy.

A hand closes around her throat and pulls her head off Fin's cock, and Quarters' voice sends chills up her spine when he whispers into her ear, "You've lost. You can resist as much as you wish, but you've still lose. The only decision you still have is if you will be my whore, or Prospit's whore. What will it be?"

"n-neither," She spits out, past the point of coherent discussion. All Snowman wants is someone to fuck her, "I am n-no one's whore."

"Prospit it is," He pushes her back onto Fin's cock, forcing her head as far down as it can go. She's prepared for the depth this time, and she doesn't gag when his cock presses against the back of her throat. Snowman wraps her lips around him and sucks, just a little, just enough to make Fin moan.

It's a relief when she feels a set of hands settle on her hips, and she just juts her cunt out towards them, desperately hoping they'll get the hint and not fuck around. She wants someone inside of her immediately, or she's going to go insane. Thankfully, she doesn't have to wait long. Whoever's behind her hitches their uniform up and shoves shoves their length inside of her. One thrust later, her body twists up and she comes, moaning long and low around the cock in her mouth.

"Holy fuck!" Trace blurts out, fingers digging into her hips while she spasms around him, writhing a little. The orgasm is good, so fucking good, hitting her as hard as a punch to the jaw. Her knees slip out, and only Trace's hand and cock keep her somewhat upright as her body works through the pulse. Trace's hips jerk into her, "Fuck, her cunt-"

"That's what you're doing, you moron," Itchy snarks, and there's another general shush through the room. Snowman barely hears it. She's too busy trying to get her senses back. It's hard though, and she only half-sucks on Fin's cock while she gets herself in order. He doesn't seem to mind so much, one hand stroking the back of her head. Itchy's voice leaks through though, "Come on, you heard the King! Fuck the whore!"

Good thing for Itchy, otherwise they'd never stay on track. Trace starts to thrust into her, and Fin's hand tightens on the back of her head, forcing it up and down on his cock. She can't see a thing with the blindfold on and her mind once again pictures Prospit's throne room. Of course, there are some tell-tale signs that this isn't the throne room and that these aren't Prospitarians fucking her. There's not a single ridge on their cocks, just soft, smooth skin, and their bodies have their own strange smell. But she can pretend all the same, and she does, letting Fin control the speed of her head while Trace just pounds into her from behind.

She can hear Fin getting closer to the edge, making his own soft grunting noises as he forces her to suck on him fast. Someone behind him whispers something, and he attempts to say something, "S-so, you're just. You can't wait to. To swallow this?"

"Why are you so fucking awful at this?" Itchy says, and in an instant, he's beside her, speaking right into her ear, "Yeah you can't wait for him to come in your mouth, you're just dying for him to finish fucking your face and to hurry up and come, just so you can swallow it. That's what whores do, they swallow it all down with a fucking smile. Why don't you beg for him to hurry up already? Come on, do it, beg for it."

Snowman tries to mumble something defiant, but Fin groans and slams her head down his cock, holding her still while a flood of cum fills her mouth. Looks like she's not the only one getting off on Itchy's chatter. She swallows steadily, gasping for air once he pulls his cock out of her mouth. He brushes his fingers up against her mouth before moving away. Snowman ends up back on the ground, her back half stuck up in the air as Trace fucks her.

"Want me to come in your mouth too?" Trace asks, hips steadily slamming into her, "Or you want me in your cunt?"

"Finally, someone who can keep up. Thank you," Itchy snarks, and there's another round of shushing, "Oh shush yourselves, assholes."

"Itchy, shut up," Matchsticks butts in, "You're half the problem."

"I'm half the problem? Fuck you assholes, I'm the only actually helping out-" He raises his voice over the next round of shushes, "AND Trace too. But the rest of you assholes-"

The fighting comes to a sudden stop when Snowman moans again, long and loud. She's exaggerating, but it works and things get back on track again. Trace's fucks her relentlessly and she manages to say, "Don't c-come in me."

"I'm coming in you, one way or another," He digs his hands into her hips and she really appreciates the mat, since the force of his thrusts are scraping her face and breasts against it, "Mouth or cunt? Exactly what sort of a whore are you?"

"Don't-" She whines softly, and gasps as his hips come to a sudden stop as deep inside of her as he can go. He comes, and she feels the sudden flush of warmth deep inside of her, and nothing can stop the shocked moan she makes. She has to fight to stay in character and to force herself to spit out a shaken-sounding, "No!"

"Yes-" Trace says, or tries to, but his voice is all twisted up from his own orgasm. She hears him draw in another breath to try again, but nothing comes out, and he just loosens his hands and slides out of her.

"You, c'mere," Itchy says, and yanks Snowman up onto her knees. There's a bit of maneuverings, but they get someone settled between her thighs, Snowman straddling their waist while they lie on their back. She slides down on someone's shaft, groaning softly as she's all but impaled on it. Her knees are the only things keeping her up, and they're slid out on either side. She hears the rustle of fabric in front of her and her mouth drops open for the cock, "Oh look at this dirty slut, just begging to have me stick my cock in her mouth. Yeah, I bet you'd like that. But I've got other plans."

Itchy puts his hands on her breasts and presses them together. She can't see, so it takes her a moment to realize what's sliding between them from the bottom. Itchy gets himself arranged and starts to thrust into the tight space between her breasts, while the cock inside of her starts to do the same, moving at a far more shallow angle. A pair of hands settle on her hips, fingers digging into the sides of her stomach

"Aw yeah, look at those fucking tits," Itchy runs his mouth, moaning and fucking her breasts. She closes her eyes beneath the blindfold and manages to picture Prospit again, and two soldiers manhandling her. Itchy just keeps rattling on, "They're perfect. They must have known you'd lose when you started the war and decided to give the winning side a treat when they got their hands on you. What do you think?"

The mystery behind the cock thrusting into her is answered when she hears Doze speak, "I think you're right."

"Of course I fucking am, I always am," She bites her lip, focusing on the pulse of pleasure that's picking up speed again, and lets her hips rock down onto Doze. Itchy's cock continues to slide between her breasts, his voice getting a bit breathy as he continues, "They knew we'd be coming in that mouth of yours and they made it perfect for dicks. Yeah, I bet you can't wait to taste them all. There's a line-up outside, one-thousand deep. You'll be sucking cock for the rest of your life, swallowing it down and begging for more."

"Never," Snowman blurts out, fighting to keep her voice steady. It's so hard though, especially as her knees spread out a bit wider and she sinks further down onto Doze, causing his thrusts to go deeper, "I will never beg for anything. I have my pride, my dignity."

"Oh yeah, you look real dignified with my cock between your black breasts. Face facts, you're nothing more than a whore, and you're happy. You might pretend otherwise, but inside you're just gagging for it," He rubs his thumbs against her nipples, "Fuck, yeah, I'm going to come all over these. I'm going to drench your breasts, you lucky slut. You should be thanking me for coming on them."

Doze says nothing at all, clearly not able to keep up with Itchy's antics. Instead, he just focuses on thrusting into Snowman and that's all he really needs to do. She squirms as her breathing quickens and she gets closer and closer. And unlike with Quarters, Doze doesn't pull out just before she comes. She has plenty of time to sink down onto him as deep as she can stand, and to moan to her heart's content as the second orgasm hits her. Doze holds tightly to her as her body goes through it's usual uncontrollable spasms, and Itchy keeps thrusting into her breasts.

"There you go, coming again. Being fucked by the enemy gets you all wet, don't it? You lost on purpose so we could fuck you," Itchy's close, mouth running twice as fast, and his thrusts quickening, "That's fine, we'll do this all night. We'll do this until you're dripping cum out of all ends and just begging for more, which you will be, because you're such a dirty little slut, ah yeah you, you fucking, you whore-" His words dissolve into grunts and his hips jerk into her tightly-held tits. Itchy comes, and she feels it splatter across her throat and chest.

Her head falls back and she just catches her breath while Doze continues to thrust into her. There's silence in the room for once, now that Itchy's recovering and Doze isn't quick enough on his feet to dirty-talk her. She can hear quiet conversation, but can't make out the words. What she can hear are the footsteps of someone approaching her. She turns her head towards them, and a hand grabs her chin, holding her head still. Snowman can't figure out who it is, not until he speaks, "I think you know what's next."

She knows. Of course, she's supposed to be pretending she doesn't, so instead, she opens her mouth and says, "Whatever you have planned, I will not-"

Her threats end rather quickly when Stitch simply nudges his cock into her mouth and begins to thrust into it. The scar tissue on the underside of his cock slides over her tongue and she moans, giving into the fantasy. The scar isn't like the usual ridges, but it's close enough for this.

Quarters must have gotten sorted because he starts talking to her, taking over where Itchy left off, "Look at how quickly you've fallen. You said you would resist to the end, but I don't see any resistance now. You're finally fulfilled your true purpose in this world; a disposal for genetic material."

"Really? Just call her a cum-dumpster and get it over with," Itchy pants out, "Come on."

"That's an awful word," Cans speaks up and he sounds genuinely upset, "Don't call her that."

"For fuck's sake Cans, it's just a fantasy," It's hard to listen with Doze getting slowly faster, and Stitch holding her head steady while he efficiently thrusts into her mouth. While the word is vulgar, it isn't entirely unwarranted at this point in the fantasy, "Look, is she tapping out? No, then she's fine."

"Shut up," Matchsticks hisses, and another round of bickering quickly takes off.

Doze's fingers dig into her hips, reaching his apex. Snowman focuses on his thrusts instead of the fighting, her legs as spread out as they can comfortably go. For one glorious moment, the thrusts line up and she feels another spike of pleasure. But just as quickly, Doze's slips out of her, and she hears him softly grunting as he finishes himself off. She's expecting him to come on her back, but Stitch pulls out of her mouth for a moment and forces her to stoop down. Her mouth is slightly open when Doze comes on her face, and she catches a bit of it, the rest splattering on her face.

Stitch pulls her back up, pressing his cock against her lips. He doesn't push in though, and after a moment to catch her breath, he growls out, "Suck it."

"No. I will not be so debased," She tells him, lips brushing up against the sides of his cock, "You may force me, but that is all you can do."

He shoves into her mouth, fucking it. It's rough and wonderful, and when he pulls out again, she's left gasping for air. Stitch does it again, rubbing his cock against her lips, "Suck it."

"N-never," She pants out, only to have him do the same as before. Snowman keeps her teeth out of the way as he thrusts into her mouth, and tries not to squirm so much. The violence is getting her even wetter. When he pulls out, she feels a string of spit pull out of her mouth, and the quiet hush from the other probably means the other end is attached to Stitch's cock. He presses it against her lips again and she shakes her head.

This time, he forces his cock between her lips and uses the other hand on her head to force her to bob her mouth up and down him. Snowman sucks on his cock, eyes closed beneath the blindfold. For one sweet moment, with all the fighting in a momentary lull and his cock in her mouth, she really does imagine she's on Prospit. She can nearly see the army of men surrounding her, watching the Black Queen being forced to blow a soldier. Her tongue rubs along Stitch's cock and over the head, and when he pulls it out, she almost leans forward to get it back.

He presses the head of his cock between her lips again, "Stop pretending. Everyone can see how wet you are. You want it. Just put your mouth on it and suck."

Her mouth trembles open, and there's a loud inhale as she oh so slowly presses her tongue against the head. But as soon as she does, she turns her head away, "I will not betray my Kingdom."

"You just did," Stitch tells her, forcing her head back around and forcing the head of his cock just inside her mouth, "Suck it."

She stays still for as long as she can stand it, and then slowly, agonizingly slowly, she begins to suck on Stitch. He keeps his hand steady on the back of her head, and the others stay quiet as her mouth slowly slides down Stitch's shaft.

"Fill her," Quarters' voice is shockingly loud after the quiet, and Stitch's hips automatically jerk into her mouth, "Give her what she deserves most."

Snowman just sucks on him, doing her best to look like she's not. Stitch continues to thrust into her mouth, and the hand on the back of her head tightens. She can hear his breathing quicken and she prepares herself. He fucks her mouth faster and faster, until he finally forces her head all the way down to the back of his cock. She starts swallowing the moment she tastes cum, and Stitch groans.

Only when he's soft in her mouth does she stop swallowing and let him pull out. As soon as his hand drops away from her head, she finds herself pulled up onto her feet, hands on either side of her. Their owners become all too clear as they fumble around. Eggs and Biscuits. They grope her and she twists and turns, unable to escape their prodding and intrusive fingers.

One of them pushes her legs apart, one hand grabbing onto her stomach to keep her upright while he uses the other to line his cock up and push into her. She can't tell which one it is, not even after he starts fucking her. The one in front of her pulls her upper body down, and before she can protest, he stuffs his dick into her mouth and starts thrusting too.

There's not much she has to do, besides try to stay on her feet. Whoever's in front of her manages to grope her breasts in his own charmingly clumsy way, and then promptly uncovers his identity as he says, "You got real nice breasts Snowman."

"Eggs, shut up!" Itchy hisses at them, clearly recovered by now, "You stupid shit, we told you to keep your mouth closed."

"But she does," He protests, still jerking his hips into her mouth. Biscuits does the same behind her, both of them moving in tandem. It's not on purpose, or even necessarily by practice, but some other weird mind-twin thing they have. They usually come at the same time too, one right after the other.

"Don't call her Snowman," Sawbuck whispers, "She's the Black Queen, remember?"

"Oh right," Eggs keeps thrusting into her mouth, "You got real nice breasts, Black Queen."

"Yeah, you do," Biscuits chimes in, holding her steady as he fucks her from behind. Snowman silently rolls her eyes under her blindfold and focuses instead of their cocks. The steady timing and rhythm makes it easier for her to feel nothing but them fucking her, and their hands holding her tight. She tugs at the bonds on her arms and reminds herself of how helpless she is, getting a thrill just from the thought. If she keeps this up, she might be able to squeeze in another orgasm.

"You useless fucks," Itchy mutters, and Snowman focuses on sloppily sucking on Eggs. Biscuits can take care of himself while he's buried inside of her. Eggs' hands hold onto her head as his hips steadily jerk into her mouth, just fast enough that she can't tell if he's close, or if he's still a long way off. Her tongue rubs against the underside of his cock, and if he would just slow down a little, she might be able to swirl it over the head too. Both of their thrusts get deeper at the same time, and she can almost feel them bottom out inside of her.

She's caught off-guard, sucking in air through her nose when he comes right down the back of her throat, and it goes down the wrong tube. Snowman tries to yank her head back, but he's got his hands still wrapped around it and he keeps thrusting into her mouth. She coughs and desperately tries to clear her lungs, but he doesn't seem to notice that she can't breathe.

Snowman quickly remembers Crowbar's seemingly overly-prepared safe-motions and starts tapping her foot on the ground frantically, still trying to wrestle her way free. If he doesn't let go, she's going to have to phase out-

But she doesn't. As soon as her foot starts going, she hears Crowbar yell, "Let go of her you idiots!" The hands let go of her head and hips and they back off, and she falls onto her knees and starts coughing. Another set of hands land on her, holding her upright. It's Crowbar, "You're okay, just get your breath back."

"Smack her on the back, that'll clear her lungs," Fin suggests, and Snowman just keeps coughing, trying to get rid of the rest.

"You fucking idiot, you don't pat somebody who's choking on the back!" Stitch snaps from Snowman's other side, and he gets his own hands on her, "If she's coughing, she's still getting air in. We don't want to start smacking her about and make it worse."

"I was just trying to help," Fin gripes. Snowman finally coughs up the cum lodged in her lung and she spits it on the floor, "Disgusting!"

"Shut the fuck up Fin," Itchy snaps. Snowman just leans into Crowbar, heart pounding. He keeps his hands braced on her, all while Itchy tears Fin down, "First you try to kill her and now you're whining because you got told off? And speaking of you two assholes! You could have ended the world, fucknuts!"

"I didn't mean to! Sorry Black Queen," Eggs says, sounding legitimately sorry. Biscuits quickly adds a, "Yeah me too" even though he wasn't the one who came in her mouth.

"It's okay," She manages to pant out, looking toward the sound of their voices, "Just. Little warning next time."

"Yeah sure Black Queen!" They both parrot back at her, and she can hear some of the others snorting or murmuring.

"Do you need a bit of a break?" Crowbar asks, and she shakes her head no. She wants to get back to this sooner rather than later, "You sure? Alright, we'll start again and pick up from the next bit, and then head towards the ending-"

"I don't think I can do this," Cans says, and the room just groans and protests, "I'm sorry, but I can't hurt her."

"Great Cans, way to get cold feet after we had the whole ending planned out! It's not real! Even those two got it!" She can't see who Itchy's gesturing at, but it's easy to guess, especially when no one argues, "Why can't you get that through your thick skull?"

"I know it's not real, but I still don't like it. I'm sorry Snowy, but I can't," Cans sounds fairly sad.

"It's okay," She tells him, but she knows he can hear the disappointment in her voice, "We'll just come up with a new ending."

"Maybe he could be unwilling too? Like one of your guards or the other King? And then then you have to-" At first it seems like Matchsticks has stopped talking. But it becomes obvious when Die butts in.

"She can't see you," He reminds Matchsticks, "She's got a blindfold on."

"In case you were wondering, he was doing a remarkably accurate rendition of somebody giving Cans a blowjob," She can just hear Itchy grinning, even with the blindfold on, "You got something you want to tell us?"

"It's a little late to get defensive about blowing people Itchy, especially after Die's fantasy," Crowbar remarks, followed by a moment of quiet presumably as everyone turns and stares at Die.

"I just. Shut up. You said I could pick whatever I wanted," Die grouses.

"Cans? Would you be fine with that?" She says before they can get completely off track.

He's quiet, which makes it clear that no, he's not okay with it. But then Cans cautiously asks, "What if… what if I was the King and I rescued you? And then we-"

"If you say ‘make love', I will punch you. What part of 'dirty war-time gangbang' don't you get?" Itchy starts onto a rant, something that he's clearly been working his way up to, "This has been the most incompetent group sex session I've ever been part of and we are not counting what happened with Die because we all agreed we'd never talk about that shit again-"

"Nobody agreed to that but you," Trace points out, only to get spoken over.

"And! It's like the complete opposite of everything else! Where the fuck has the King been before now? Hanging around outside, jacking it while his wife gets fucked every which way?" Itchy's voice just gets steadily louder and louder so he can talk over everyone, "Snowman, back me up!"

"… actually, I like it," Snowman finally says, turning to look in Can's general direction, "We didn't really go over the Black King."

"It's okay, I know what to do. We've talked about him before," Cans assures her, and he gives her head a pat, "Thanks Snowman."

‘Urg. Fine! Come on! Let's get this show on the road!" Itchy claps his hands, presumably shooing people to their proper places, and Crowbar give Snowman's shoulder a squeeze before he and Stitch back off. She gets settled on her knees again, waiting for things to start.

"We've got a present for you. The very traitors who brought you here," Quarters says, and a little thrill goes up Snowman's spine. Are they really-? It was just a one-off suggestion, something she didn't expect them to take seriously. But as she hears the sound of footsteps coming nearer, she knows that they really did it, "Your Archagent, the Draconian Dignitary, and the Courtyard Droll."

"Durr I'm an idiot," Clover says, and there's a quiet thump of a rolled up magazine hitting him on the head, and the jingle as some bells shake, "I mean, hi you!"

"Droll," She says to Clover. Snowman takes a moment to decide which set of footsteps are Matchsticks, and which are Crowbar's. She does, turning her head first to Matchsticks and responding with a, "Dignitary," and then finally turning her head to face what she knows must be Crowbar. Her voice drips with contempt, "Noir."

"Bitch," Crowbar greets her, and he sounds... close. Not exactly right, but close enough. That's good. As much as she's enjoying this, part of her knows that if he's too close to Noir, it's going to ruin this, "I see they're finally using you the way you should be."

"You'll pay for your betrayal," She tells him, and there's some actual menace in her voice, "There will be a reckoning, Noir. I promise you that."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," His fingers glance over her face and she recoils. She expects him to grab her, but he doesn't. Snowman can hear him pacing around her, and she turns her head to try follow the sound of his footsteps. His fingers glance across her shoulder and once again she tries to twist away, but he's gone again before she can do much, "Especially when you're wearing someone else's spunk on your body."

There's a snort from the side, followed by an apologetic "sorry" from Die.

"Spunk. That's the word you're going with. Fucking steller choice," Itchy says and Snowman knows that they're just one comment away from completely sliding off the rails and for fuck's sake, she's not going to let this happen.

"The violation of my body is meaningless," She sounds defiant when she says it, though her voice quivers when she feels Crowbar's fingers glance across her breasts, "You cannot do anything to my spirit."

"I don't care about your spirit. You can keep that," Matchsticks's voice sends chills up her spine. Like with Crowbar, it's close, but not perfect, and that makes it exactly what she wants, "I'm only interested in the flesh."

His hands slide over her breasts and Snowman tries to flinch away, but she feels Clover pressed up against her back, "Hey Dee-dee, what are we doing?"

"We're getting a little compensation," Matchsticks flicks his thumbs across her nipples and she bites her lip to hold back on the moan. They're going to have to work up to that. He squeezes her breasts as he speaks to her, "Backpay for the shit we put up with."

"You had a duty to perform, and you failed," Snowman says, turning her head as she tries to figure out where Crowbar is.

"Consider this your duty now," Crowbar's somewhere to her side, and as she tries to locate him, Matchsticks brings her breasts together around the shaft of his cock, "Let's see how you do."

Matchsticks starts to rub his cock between her breasts, and while he does that, Clover presses himself behind Snowman, yanking her hands down. It becomes clear what he wants when he pushes his dick against the palms of her hands. She curls her fingers around Clover and does her best to help him out. The jingling from his hat is a bit distracting, but a nice touch. Clover holds onto her arms as he thrusts into her hands, "This feels funny! It's almost as good as the time I rubbed up against you Dee-dee!"

There's snickering from around the room, and Snowman squeezes Clover as a reminder to at least try and keep things serious. Or, at least not totally farcical, "Is this your great plan Jack? Betray Derse just to see me humiliated."

"Don't be so fucking vain, this shit isn't all about you," Crowbar leans in close, whispering into her ear, "Though seeing you treated like the whore you are is a nice benefit."

Matchsticks squeezes her breasts again, the smooth motion of his shaft thrusting into her breasts a distraction. It just makes her want another cock inside of her, and it's driving her a bit nuts that nobody's fucking her right now. She reminds herself that there's still Crowbar left, and Cans, and they'll take care of her.

Crowbar's hand rests momentarily on the top of her head, sliding down the back of her neck, and she forces herself to flinch away from his touch. His hand appears again, sliding over her stomach and heading lower. Her knees slide out a bit further, but Crowbar doesn't put his hand between them. He just rests his fingers slightly above the beginning of her cunt, and hisses into his ear, "Look at you, so fucking desperate to be touched that you'll even spread for me."

"She'd spread for you anyway," Matchsticks says, pinching her nipples hard enough to make her bite her lower lip. He keeps on fucking her breasts, just as Clover does the same with her hands. The rubbing sensation is distracting, but not so distracting that she can't feel Crowbar's fingers pressed so close but so far away, "Everyone knows what she'd do for you."

"I will not tolerate such slander," She snarls at Matchsticks, and barely bites back a sound as he pinches her nipples again.

"You'll tolerate it. You're already tolerating this," He thrusts again, pressing her breasts even tighter around his shaft. Matchsticks is already beginning to move a bit faster, "You and your perfect breasts."

"And your hands," Clover adds, still rubbing himself off against her fingers. She tugs at him, fingers tracing over the surface of his cock, "Your hands are really nice. Like you."

"When I escape, I will have my revenge," She threatens. Snowman doesn't get much further, not when Crowbar's fingers make their final descent and begin to rub against her cunt lips, "Jack-"

"If you get any wetter, you're going to start making puddles on the floor," He says directly into her ear, and oh fuck, that hits her hard. Crowbar doesn't even touch her clit or slide his fingers into her, or anything like that at all. He just rubs his fingers against the soft folds between her thighs, and somehow that turns her on more than if he actually was touching her, "Do, and we'll make you lick them up."

"You're sick," She snarls back. Snowman's focusing on Crowbar and she barely notices when Matchstick's thrusts become fast and jerky. But she notices when he pulls away, and she feels the hot, sticky substance spray over her breasts. She's becoming quite a mess. Snowman's going to need a hell of a bath to get fully clean.

Clover's not too far behind, and like Matchsticks, he pulls away. She expects to feel Clover lot loose on her back or the curve of her ass, but instead she hears him run around to face her front. Crowbar's hand forces Snowman down, until she's low enough, and she just waits for Clover to come on her face.

"Oh fuck! Aaah-" Clover says, and she doesn't feel anything. Snowman waits, and gets the surprise of her life when Clover runs his finger under her nose, "Look! Cumstache!"

There's silence for a moment before Itchy loses it, and she hears about half of the rest of the Felt do the same, helplessly laughing, "Holy fuck, we need a camera to get a picture of this!" Itchy says between nearly hysterical bouts of laughter, "That fucking moustache!"

"You look, oh fuck, so ridiculous-" Fin can barely string two sentence together, laughing so hard it sounds like he might be sick, "I just. I can't handle this."

Snowman really isn't fucking impressed, and she says in a flat tone, "Red."

"Don't get mad!" Clover sounds far too fucking pleased with himself and she scowls at him, "It's just fun! You could use a little decoration on your face!"

"You can start offering moustache rides! Five cents a pop!" Trace butts in, and then they're off again and Snowman's scowl deeps as she looks in their general direction. She would glare, but it would be lost on them with this blindfold.

"Alright, alright, joke made, time to move on," Crowbar wipes the moustache off, ignoring the disappointed noises.

"You are such a fucking wet blanket. You're damper than Snowman's pussy on a Saturday night," Itchy baits both of them, but neither Snowman or Crowbar rise toward it.

"You okay?" Crowbar asks once again and Snowman nods, "We're almost done. Reel it in, or leave the room. Snowman?"

"Ready," She's not entirely sure what to expect, but judging from the way he was just talking to her, it's going to be intense.

Crowbar pushes her onto her back, and it's honestly shocking how quickly he gets back into character, shoving her thighs apart as if he hadn't just cleaned her face off and asked her if she was okay. Snowman has to remind herself to fight back, and she struggles but one hand in the centre of her chest keeps her pinned in place, "I've wanted to do this since the first time you walked into my office," He sneers, and her breath catches in the back of her throat as his cock brushes up against the lips of her cunt, "You were such a smug bitch, a regular fucking ice queen. Look at you now."

"You'll pay," She insists, waiting desperately for him to push inside of her, "One way or another Jack Noir, I'll crush you-"

Her sentence comes to a sudden an abrupt end as Crowbar's cock slams into her, and she gasps. Snowman barely gets a moment to catch her breath as he starts pounding into her, not even bothering to work his way up. It's hard and fast, and he rests his free hand on her hip, digging in hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Come on you bitch," He hisses into her ear, fucking her hard enough to leave bruises. Snowman can't shut up this time, not when he's being so amazingly rough, not when she's been dying for this for ages and ages. She gasps and moans uncontrollably, and Crowbar just keeps thrusting into her, "That's fucking right. You talk big, right until there's a fucking cock in you and then you're just begging for it."

"Stop-" She gasps out, thighs spread as wide as they can go. His hands grasp at her breasts, squeezing tightly, and his shaft pumps in and out of her, "I-i order you to stop! Jack!"

"You can't tell me what to do," His fingers dig in tighter, and she feels him press his teeth over her bare throat, pressing down just hard enough to make her moan, "You can't tell anyone what to do. You're nothing but a cunt to be filled."

"Uh," Itchy makes a sound, and Snowman becomes aware of an all-too familiar noise, something she's heard through bedroom walls plenty of times at night. He's jerking off to this.

"Itchy!" Die sounds scandalized, and that's almost enough to make her break character because she's been fucked by nearly the entire Felt, but now something's come along worth being offended over?

"Shut the fuck up," Itchy hisses back, voice warbling a little, "This is the hottest fucking thing I've seen all night. Don't get mad at me because you can't get it up so quickly-"

"Noir-" She blurts out, feeling for a moment like she's actually underneath Jack. It's terrifying and gratifying in the same breath, and she twists, letting herself moan, "D-don't betray your k-K-kingdom! Don't- Don't betray me! Stop!"

He stops, buried inside of her. It's so sudden that she loses her breath, struggling to catch it again. He leans in close as he can get, body pressed flush against hers, and when he speaks, she can feel his lips brushing against hers, "I'm not betraying anyone. It was never my kingdom. And you were never really my Queen."

"Please," She whispers, savouring the quiet hush around her. The silence is broken by Itchy, and what sounds like two others. It thrills her quietly and she makes herself whimper softly, "Jack..."

He kisses her, harsh and hard, and begins to fuck her again. Crowbar's lips stay pressed against hers, moving in time with each startled groan and noise his thrusts eke out of her. She could do this forever, being fucked and used so mercilessly, and yet so intimately kissed. He bites at her mouth, and she knows that tomorrow she will be feeling all of this tenfold. She's not going to want to get out of bed for days, not once the ache starts to set in.

And it'll be worth it. So fucking worth it.

When she comes, she's not expecting it to hit so hard. Normally, anytime she comes more than twice, the last few orgasms are weak rehashes. But this one smashes through her like a bolt out of the blue, like a slap straight across her face. It's one of those ones that physically hurts even as it feels so fucking amazing, and she gives into the pageantry and screams. Crowbar's hands tighten on her and he bites at her mouth again.

Snowman collapses on the ground, weak and helpless, all while Crowbar continues to fuck her. Her chest heaves as she tries to catch her breath, barely able to in the wake of aftershocks. His mouth is still moving over hers, as if he's desperately trying to crawl right inside her shell.

She's barely aware of it when he finally comes. Distantly, she feels him come inside of her, feels his fingers dig into her so hard that it almost breaks the shell. But everything seems to be happening through a faint fog. He kisses her one last time, a bit of Crowbar bleeding through as he makes it almost tender, before drawing back and out of her. She stays where she is, too overwhelmed to even think about moving.

"Holy shit Crowbar. That was fucking dark," Itchy whispers, "Where did that come from?"

"Later," Crowbar hisses back. Snowman makes a note to ask him as well. It's not that she minds it, it was perfect for this, but it's going to be hard to reconcile what happened here with the man who just half an hour ago was insisting on safewords and fretting over if she was ready for this.

"So? You done?" He says, and he must get the go ahead because Itchy walks over to her and kneels beside her, "Fuck yes, I'm going to cum all over your face."

She's too out of it to do much but let her mouth fall open, and to wait for him to finish. He's not the only one who wanders over, and Snowman just waits. It doesn't take too long. Itchy grunts and it splatters across her face as he comes, a little falling her mouth. She swallows and waits, but before anyone else can join, she hears the chiming of a grandfather clock.

"What the fuck are you d-" Itchy is suddenly cut off as Cans presumably punches him through time. She hears the tell-tale sound of a grandfather clock chiming as Cans does it to a few others, and Snowman struggles onto her knees. Her legs are still weak, but she forces herself upright, glancing around.

She barely keeps from calling Can's name, stifling her voice at the last moment and hoarsely demanding, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Snowman hears him as he falls to his knees, and his hands cup her face, "Look what they've done to you," He says, and his voice is like a knife into her heart. He sounds. He sounds just like- "I'm so sorry."

She doesn't say anything, not a thing as he begins to wipe her clean with someone's uniform. Snowman doesn't have to try and imagine that Cans is the Black King; he simply is. The cloth goes over her breasts, her thighs, her back, her mouth, but there's nothing sexual about this, just tender and sweet.

"I should have never let it come to this," The Black King tells her, and his strong hands lift her up, pressing her close to his body. His fingers struggle with the knots keeping her arms tied, but finally he's able to undo them and she just wraps her arms around his neck, holding on tight, "Wife-"

"You came," She whispers, kissing his face, seeking out his lips. He kisses her softly, sweetly, and his hands hold tight as if someone is about to come along and tear her away from him. Snowman tries to stay soft and sweet, but she can't, and her kisses turn frantic.

The Black King moves his mouth south, pressing kisses to her cheeks and neck, and slowly sliding further down her chest, "I won't go anywhere," He promises, his hands holding her steady as he lays her out on the ground and moves ever downward. She's a bit shocked by how warm his mouth is, and how he presses it between her thighs without hesitating. Snowman's still weak from the last orgasm, and when he slides his tongue across her clit, she just shivers, moaning helplessly at the overwhelming sensation. She's far too sensitive to get off on this, but she loves the gentle intimacy of it all. Any other day, she could spend hours like this, but now, right now, she just wants him by her mouth again.

"Please," She begs, hands seeking out his head and brushing up against it, "Husband, please-"

He must hear the pleading in her voice because he kisses either side of her thighs and picks her up off the ground, settling her into his lap. Her legs easily fall on either side of him, and she feels his cock pressed against her stomach. Snowman settles her hands on either side of his face, holding it still so she won't lose his mouth again, and when she kisses the Black King, she tastes herself.

It's maddening how slow he goes, how much she has to push. She's the one who takes one of his hands and presses it overtop a breast, and she's the one who guides herself down onto his cock, sliding ever so slowly down until he's deep inside her, and she's the one who begins to move, rocking her hips on him. The Black King just kisses her, over and over again, his hand chastely resting over her breast as she slides herself up and down his cock.

The room is quiet, only the sound of him and her, and vaguely, the sound of others breathing and moving about. She blocks those out, refusing to hear them, and focuses entirely on the King. The Black Queen's missed him so much. She's especially missed this, his hand on her back, his mouth moving against hers, the way he always let her set the pace.

"Missed you," She whispers, not trusting her voice to be any louder than that.

"I'm here now," The King promises her again, and for one beautiful moment, she really and truly believes it. She believes everything, pressing her forehead against his while she rolls her hips.

And then she hears the slamming of a door and it all comes back to her. This isn't the Black King. It's just Cans. His flesh is too soft, and he's too tall, and though the voice is good, downright amazing, it still isn't him. And she holds tightly to Cans, just to keep them from shaking.

She can feel him trying to hold out, but it's been a long night for all of them. Snowman can't even bring herself to fake an orgasm, too tired to do that much, but she kisses him steadily as he gets closer and closer, urging him on until his hands finally tighten, and he thrusts into her. The sound he makes when he comes is his own unique sound, and she keeps moving her hips until he's finished coming, and there's nothing left to fill her with, and then she carefully slides herself off of him.

Her arms end up on his chest to support herself. She's tired and sticky, and exhausted, and it's more than just a physical exhaustion; it's emotional too. That's how she realizes she's been crying for the past minute or so. Thankfully the blindfold's soaking most of it up, but she's feeling a bit embarrassed at how carried away she got.

Cans kisses her one last time and she just sits in his lap, too tired to even think about moving, "That was nice," He tells her, sounding incredibly pleased, "I always like a happy ending."

There's the sound of chimes, and the solid thump of bodies hitting the walls around him. Itchy picks up presumably where he left off, "-oing you big OW! FUCK!"

"Cans!" Quarters yells at him, stomping over, "If you punch me ever again I'm going to fill you full of lead!"

"What part of role play don't you fucking understand?!" Itchy bellows, then stops, "Wait is it over?"

"It's over," Snowman tiredly agrees, finally reaching up and pulling off her blindfold. She blinks at the light floods in and squints, trying to adjust. When she finally does, she looks around the room.

This may be the worst set she's ever seen. All the ‘uniforms' are clearly made out of bedsheets and the ‘throne' is just a stool. Perhaps most ridiculous of all is Quarter's cardboard crown, and Snowman can't help herself. She cracks up and buries her face in her hands, trying almost desperately to contain her laughter.

"Oh come on," Die frowns, crossing his arms over his chest, "It's not that bad. We tried really hard!"

There's a large P on his outfit, and she honestly can't stop herself. Snowman's just tired enough that it's all impossibly hilarious, and it fucking hurts all over when she laughs.

"See, this is why I insisted we put her in a blindfold," Itchy says and wanders over to her, giving Cans a smack, "You're banned from role playing with us! You clearly can't handle it!"

Cans narrows his eyes and lifts a fist again, but Itchy zips across the room, out of range. Snowman fights to get herself under control, but it's impossible. She's been keeping this in since they started, and there's no way she's going to be able to rein it in now.

Crowbar wanders back in, wearing pants and carrying a bathrobe. He looks like he's just had a shower and he offers the robe to her, "Are you alright? Everything went okay?"

She nods between the laughter, awkwardly getting to her feet and taking the robe. Snowman has to lean against Cans as she gets her arms into the sleeves and cinches it closed. The laughter finally starts to die down, though she can't stop the grin on her face, "It was. It was very good. Thank you," Snowman glances around at everyone, and her heart tightens in her chest, "Thank you so much."

There's a chorus of "aw Snowman" and "wasn't nothing"s. Cans gives her a pat on the back and gets to his feet, "I'm starving. Do you think Scratch made us dinner?"

"I don't understand how he manages to cook. He doesn't have a mouth," Sawbuck says, and they file out of the room, presumably to wash up and get some pants. Snowman just waits for them to leave and then attempts to take her own steps, but finds her legs are still too weak.

Crowbar's been lingering near the doorway and he quickly darts back in and gets a hold of her before she can fall over. She gets an arm around his shoulders and puts her weight on him, "Steady now," He says, slipping his own arm around her waist, "We don't need you surviving that only to fall down the stairs."

"That would be most unfortunate," She agrees and they head into the hall, "Particularly when I was forewarned."

"We'll skip the stairs until you're a bit steadier," He leads her down to her room and helps her inside, settling her down on the bed. Crowbar opens her closet doors, "So what do you want? Pants, dress?"

"Dress," She lies back, just for a moment. Snowman's feeling a bit tired. She'll sit back up in time to put on her dress, "Nothing too constrictive. I just. I need something. Free flowing."

"Give me a sec, I'll find you something," Crowbar sorts through the hangers, and Snowman closes her eyes.

She wakes up a few hours later. There's a glass of water beside her, and a covered dish with a note taped to it. It says LEFTOVERS. GIVE SCRATCH THANKS. STITCH WANTS TO DO COSTUMES AGAIN. DON'T KNOW WHICH ERA OR THEME YET, PROB. ANCIENT SOMETHING OR OTHER. THINK YOU MIGHT GET OFF EASY. SLEEP WELL. WE ALL LOVE YOU. –CROWBAR.

Snowman runs her fingers over the last line of caps and smiles. "Love you too," She whispers, and puts the letter back, closing her eyes once more and falling asleep again.


End file.
